Talk:Borderlands Game of the Year
Just so I'm clear on this, the "complete and comprehensive map of the Borderlands territories." is just a giant map that will have locations of weapon crates, enemies, ammo, etc. on it... right? I just want to be ABSOLUTELY sure so that I don't pay $60 for a big map - a map doesn't help me that much since I explore so much anyways... :Yup, it will be a large poster-size map (probably somwhere around 600 mm x 360 mm (Standard poster sizes in retail game boxes) or bigger) with all chest locations, all claptrap rescues SDU quest locations, and Boss Locations. Approved by 21:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : Ok then... Looks like I'll just be getting Claptrap's Revolution then :D Zaph have you a reference for the objectives inclusions. i understood it to be just a big stylized map w/o x's marking spots. 09:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I do not have reference actually (sorry for early conclusions...), but, I am about 90% sure that thãt map will be like other collectors edition/''GotY retail box'' posters/maps (like this, this, this, and some other...) with "content" similar to these maps. Correct me if I'm wrong, I just used common sense and a little bit of logic. Approved by 10:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) access keys? so no discs? you have to download the add-ons? :That's the word, yes. -- WarBlade 13:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :This may not be true anymore. Friend of mine got it for the PS3 yesterday and his copy included the DLC on the disc. In a seperate "Extras" setion like hoe LittleBigPlanet 2 has it's extras. Defenally allowed us to quickly get a LAN game going. I went over the box and manual... no mention of this. It still had the voucher for PSN too. -- SkyWindFox 06:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) GotY status Whoops, my bad. It said a magazine was needed, I figured you were looking for a site/company that named it game of the year, and that was the only I could fine. So Gearbox just decided to make a version with the DLCs and call it GotY edition? Farlo11 04:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not 100% on how it works, but it's based on player response and market response. I think the decisionis made by the developers of the game and the systems they are available for.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I always wonderd how games became GOTY edition =/ I just wrote it off as magic. 18:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok so it says that the Goty edition will have codes to download the add ons but at Game stores uk it says the first 3 dlc will be on disk with a code for the 4th.Could someone help? :i have read nowhere that dlcs will be included on disc. if you can find that advertis/zed in print i would very much like to see it because that would return to me my reason for buying this edition of the game. ty f3a. 07:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- http://www.game.co.uk/News/Borderlands-to-get-Game-of-the-Year-Edition/~cA_14441/?pagetype=content. That's the link. :please see product details on this page same site/store. 04:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Uk pricing Is UK pricing of the game going of the RRP? Otherwise im sure it can be changed as it cheaper £25 at most places -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Does the GOTY code expire? I've searched around with no definitive answer. There's no expiration date on the voucher, but I just wanted to be sure so I don't wait and see if I want to sell it only to find I can't. :vouchers do not expire. once you use it it cannot be (actually) sold. 07:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Each code is a one time use and will not expire until you use it. Be careful where you might try and sell it... online is not a recomended market for any protected material. 08:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC)